


400 Years

by volliglosgelost



Series: Weird Hetalia Smut [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria fucks a piano, Other, what more do i need to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: Austria and his piano have been together for 400 years. His longest meaningful relationship.
Relationships: Austria (Hetalia)/Piano (Hetalia)
Series: Weird Hetalia Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	400 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry. Austria isn't a character I write so if he's OOC just assume that he's gone mad. 
> 
> He was going to fuck the piano strings but I didn't want the poor man to get castrated.

The keys glistened wonderfully under Austria's well practiced, supple fingers as he danced them across the instrument, letting out a tune that sang through the otherwise silent room. He sighed happily, finally feeling calm and at home. His other hand went to his exposed dick and gave it a few careful pumps, letting out a quiet moan of satisfaction and anticipation.

"You're so beautiful," he gushed, looking over the grand piano that sat in his mansion Ballroom, just as it had done for almost 400 years.

His foreskin slid back over the head of his penis, a shining drop of precum dropping to a key with a plink. The beauty of the music his cum made brought a tear to Roderich's eye.

He dropped a finger to the cum puddle that had gathered on the middle C key and dragged the substance down to the B key below it, sighing quietly as his trailing finger gently pressed the note. Another drop of cum dripped onto an E, the pressure making a quiet noise. Austria gently licked the cum finger, moaning at the taste and knowing just how naughty he was being.

Tasting his own cum! How proud Elizaveta would be that he was coming out of his shell sexually. Just... not with her. Or Vash, for that matter. With his piano.

Roderich moaned again, wishing he could attach his lips to the head of his own cock and suck, taste the cum as it leaked out. Just thinking about that made his cock twitch, pressing down on the D key to make a sharp noise.

Looking around sheepishly (as if anyone would have been around to spy anyway), Roderich gripped his prick and pressed it down on the key again, gasping at the sensation of a piano against his uncut penis. How beautiful in it's vulgarity, how sweet a symphony his schlong made against the caresses of his favourite instrument. Austria sobbed at the beauty of it all. The beauty of cock music. A new genre, waiting to be discovered.

But the sensation was getting too much. Austria had to cum, so badly. So he slid his dripping member against the D key, using the movement to gain friction, closing his eyes and moaning his piano's name (which was Piano) over and over again.

The slippery key did the trick, and soon Austria let out a sharp gasp, letting his cum pool at the end of the key, dripping down into the small cracks at each side of his chosen lover. Dripping down to join the rest of the pooled, dried cum from 400 years of use.

400 years of beautiful cock music.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely cackling writing these, they take me like 15 minutes because my mind is corrupted beyond repair.


End file.
